The present disclosure relates to a display system for presenting information to a user.
In an instrument panel used in a vehicle such as an automobile, a display by a mechanistic indicator is replaced with a display device using a liquid crystal panel and the like, and there is an instrument panel capable of arbitrarily changing display content and a display mode.
A display device for presenting a driver with the image obtained by capturing the rear side from the vehicle, and a head-up display and the like capable of allowing a driver to see various types of information with less sight movement are employed for an automobile.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-121804 discloses an in-vehicle display system including a plurality of display screens and changing a display part which is a display destination of information according to priorities of the information.